


Lost Without You

by flickawhip



Series: Pippa Cox Imagines [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pippa finds herself home again.
Relationships: Pippa Cox/Reader
Series: Pippa Cox Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218431
Kudos: 2





	Lost Without You

She’s been alone for long enough now that you know it’s harder to get her to let you back in. You had left her only when things with Hank got serious but now, alone with her again, you can tell the man ruined her. 

“I don’t know what he did to you, Love, but I’m here…”

It’s a quiet promise and she looks at you softly, her eyes closing slightly at your touch at her cheek. Her sigh is soft and she speaks softly.

“I felt so lost… without you there he just got… unbearable.”

“Well, he’s gone now.”

You can feel her tears dripping into your fingers where you’ve caressed her cheek but you don’t mind drying them, your lips soft against hers as you smooth tears from her cheekbone. 

“I’m here now Love, I’m here…”

Her breath hitches at your tenderness and you move on impulse to pull her closer, stroking her back softly as she finally lets it all go. It hurts seeing her like this but you know you had felt just as lost, being with her always feels right.


End file.
